The Ten Commandments of Hogwarts
by razor blades and lemon juice
Summary: One day, in Hogwarts land, all the students got together and decided to write their own set of commandments.
1. Harry Potter trumpet noise doot do

One day, in Hogwarts land, all the students got together and decided to write their own set of commandments. All students were to write 10 each. Then who ever had their list of commandments pulled out of a hat, would be the ruler of the world. I happened to find my way into the hat and found a lighter. After I burned a proper hole in the hat, I found the lighter an excellent source or light. The commandments are as follow.  
  
Harry Potter:  
  
Thou shalt not kill. (except Voldemort and some death eaters and slytherins)  
  
Thou shalt not be mean (except to slytherin's and Voldemort)  
  
Thou wilt not befriend rats. (especially slytherin rats)  
  
Thou shalt not date thy neighbors crush. (unless to get even with a slytherin)  
  
Thou shalt like befuddled girls. (not even slytherin ones)  
  
Thou shalt wait until the last minute to do homework.  
  
Thou shalt save people. (maybe slytherins)  
  
Thou shalt wear a cape when doing so.  
  
Thou shalt be loyal to thyne friends.  
  
Thou shalt defeat the dark lord. (and slytherins)  
  
I'm sensing some harsh thoughts against bunnies. Uh oh! Some one is coming, perhaps it is another entry? 


	2. ron and hermione SITTING IN A TREEEEEEEE...

AHA! I was correct, we have an entry. Let us look shall we?  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
Thou shalt help Harry Potter.  
  
Thou shalt be Harry Potter's friend at all costs. (unless he's wrong)  
  
Thou shalt hate Draco Malfoy.  
  
Thou shalt think Hermione is cute.  
  
Thou shalt put 'find the courage to ask Hermione out' on your to-do list.  
  
Thou shalt have no confidence in yourself at quidditch.  
  
Thou shalt learn how to do the slug spell right.  
  
Thou shalt then use the spell on Draco Malfoy.  
  
Thou shalt laugh at Draco Mlafoy at that point in time.  
  
Thou shalt always be a Weasley.  
  
I'm feeling some aggression. Hey! A hand. Lets grab it! -grabs the hand which is submitting an entry.- -somebody screams- -we don't care-  
  
ANOTHER ENTRy!!! Reading!  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Thou shalt read everything by the time your 17.  
  
Thou shalt do homework every night  
  
If thou cannot find homework, thou shalt read.  
  
Thou shalt think Ronald Weasley is a stubborn mule.  
  
Thou shalt not care if Ronald Weasley is a stubborn mule.  
  
Thou shalt help Harry Potter defeat. anyone.  
  
Thou shalt hate Draco Malfoy, but believe there is an inner good.  
  
Thou shalt be a teachers pet.  
  
Thou shalt have bushy hair.  
  
Thou shalt someday go out with Ronald Weasley.  
  
I see. hmmm.. Riiiiiiiight. okay, im tired.. time for a nap. 


	3. uuuuuuuuuuuuuum

Should I continue this stupidity? It was honestly just something that popped into my head. Tell me what ya think. before ready my other stories! lol 


	4. The illiterate few

-SNORE!- -snored loudly enough to wake herself up- ACK!  
  
-is awake-  
  
-would like to thank all for reviewing- Thank you all for reviewing  
  
this thanks includes: chickabiddy, lightningwarrior, blackbeltchick06, Neri, koolcat, and James Robbinson. THANK YOU!!  
  
Now. I don't want to talk about that anymore.. I have just received three new entry's and I want to read them to you. Can you still see through the hole in the hat? No? Too bad.  
  
DRACO MALFOY! ~aka~ hot sexy man beast  
  
Thou shalt hate all gryffindorks. (especially *P*otter (excentuate the p))  
  
Thou shalt have reeeeeeeeally dumb friends to follow you around. (they make you look smarter)  
  
Thou shalt beat Potter at quidditch. (or fall on crotch trying)  
  
Thou shalt hate all mudbloods.  
  
Thou shalt hate all weasel's. (bad childhood experience)  
  
Thou shalt hate all Weasley's. (they remind you of weasels)  
  
Thou shalt have shiny hair that is never out of place.*  
  
Thou shalt never be a ferret.*  
  
Thou shalt Harry *P*otter. (excentuate the p) *  
  
Thou shalt never get sent to the "other Story". **  
  
Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... HE EVEN WRITES SEXILY!!! -le shigh-  
  
And of course, if he writes one. his sidekicks must as well.  
  
Draco: I didn't know you could write.  
  
Crabbe, Goyle, AND Pansy: -nod nod-  
  
Draco: hmph. -shrugs-  
  
VINCENT CRABBE!!  
  
Tho shilt pownd grifindors.  
  
Tho shilt pownd ravinclows.  
  
Tho shilt pownd huflpoofs.  
  
Tho shilt nut pownd slitherins.  
  
Tho shilt be Drakos man servent.  
  
Tho shilt be slewer then the avrage pirsen.  
  
Tho shilt do watever Drako seys.  
  
Tho shilt be clumbsy.  
  
Tho shilt nut hafe a gurlfrend.  
  
Tho shilt be Gregs frend.  
  
GREGGORY GOYLE!!  
  
Tho shilt pownd grifindors.  
  
Tho shilt pownd ravinclows.  
  
Tho shilt pownd huflpoofs.  
  
Tho shilt nut pownd slitherins.  
  
Tho shilt be Drakos man servent.  
  
Tho shilt be slewer then the avrage pirsen.  
  
Tho shilt do watever Drako seys.  
  
Tho shilt be clumbsy.  
  
Tho shilt be cuter then Vincent  
  
Tho shilt be Vincent's frend.  
  
-twitch twitch- -lost brain cells- A-duh  
  
A/N  
  
* = taken from Neri  
  
** = see my story: Hogwarts: WHAT ARE THEY TEACHING THESE KIDS?! 


	5. Pananansy!

-waked up after sleeping for a year.. or so....-

-sees that there are SEVERAL ENTRIES....... like 25 of them-

Hey! there's like 25 new entries!

Well, this is gonna take a while... better get started....

PANSY!!!

Thou shalt follow Draco Malfoy EVERYWHERE.

Thou shalt quiver in his presence.

Thou shalt be pugged nose....

Thou shalt where pink stuff

Thou shalt Be in Draco's "IN" crowd.

Thou shall hate all Gryffindorks (just like Draco)

Thou shalt not think for yourself.

Thou shall Hate Muggles (because Draco does.)

Thou shalt tell Draco whenever you can, that you are his sex slave. (because he really does want it)

Thou shalt not tell anyone about your feet.

Hmmmmmm... makes you wonder don't it?

-wonder wonder... ponder-

oo got you on that one

I'LL BE BACK WITH THE OTHER 24....


End file.
